1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a noise test apparatus and a method for testing a display panel using the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a noise test apparatus capable of testing an electromagnetic interference (“EMI”) noise and a method for testing a display panel using the noise test apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As wireless network communication is becoming more advanced, computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, televisions and the like are increasingly becoming sensitive to electromagnetic interference (“EMI”) due to increases in communication frequencies, the number of antennas and the like.
Accordingly, a noise test apparatus, which is used for testing a display panel, EMI, a throughput and the like before finishing a manufacturing process, is necessary. For example, the noise test apparatus may be also used for testing the EMI of a wireless local area network (“WLAN”) and the EMI of a wireless wide area network (“WWAN”).
A conventional testing jig used for testing the EMI may test an EMI noise of an end product such as laptop computers, tablet PCs, etc including a display panel. No apparatus and method for testing EMI noise of a display panel itself have been developed. Thus, the EMI noise of the display panel may be tested after assembling the display panel into an end product that may delay a detection of the defect in the display panel.
In addition, a structure of the conventional testing jig may not correspond to an inner antenna structure of the end products. Thus, an efficiency of testing an EMI noise of the end products may decrease.